doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobita's Fairy Tale Trip
Nobita's Fairy Tale Trip is an episode from the 1979 anime. Plot After reading through the story of Urashima Taro, Nobita feels very bad for him as the story ended with Taro coming back after 300 years and turning into an old man after opening the box. Unable to cope with the tragic ending, Nobita states that he won't be able to sleep without thinking about Taro's situation. To appease Nobita, Doraemon states that they'll go into the storybook and find out what happened to Taro using the Storybook Shoes gadget. As they enter the storybook, they find Taro as an old man thanks to opening the box that the princess told him not to open. Taro, feeling that there's no one else left, decides to commit suicide by drowning only to be stopped by Nobita and Doraemon. Doraemon uses the Time Wrapping cloth to make Taro young again and then the Time Belt to send him back to his time so that he can reunite with his family and live happily. Returning back home, Nobita is content knowing that Urashima Taro got a happy ending and Doraemon requests him to give back the Storybook shoes. However, Nobita has other plans and he and a reluctant Doraemon enter the story of Issun Boshi. They help Issun Boshi grow to the height of his love so that they could reunite and have a happy ending. After returning back, Nobita decides to enter the story of Princess Kaguya where he and Doraemon help Kaguya, who wishes to return back to Earth, using the Anywhere Door to transport her back to Earth. Back home, Nobita feels happy about giving the fairy tale characters their happy ending and Doraemon asks him to return the Storybook shoes. However, Nobita wants to enter more fairy tales, causing Doraemon to lose his patience and engage in a scuffle to get the shoes back. Just then, Tamako calls out to Nobita and Doraemon and asks one of them to do some shopping errands. Nobita mimics Doraemon's voice so that he goes to do the shopping. Doraemon tries to explain the situation to Tamako, but she doesn't want to hear it and assigns the task to him, leaving Doraemon furious and swearing to make Nobita pay when he returns. With Doraemon gone, Nobita decides to invite Shizuka along so that they can enter the story of Cinderella. Shizuka accepts Nobita's offer and they both enter the story of Cinderella where they end up in the famous scene of Cinderella leaving the ball and losing her glass slipper. After she leaves, Shizuka picks up the glass slipper and she and Nobita admires its beauty. Just then, the prince calls out to Cinderella, causing Shizuka to drop the glass slipper which shatters. Realizing that they've changed the story, Nobita takes Shizuka's hand and immediately flee, causing Shizuka to lose her shoe which she stops to contemplate before following Nobita. As they flee, the prince arrives and picks up Shizuka's shoe thinking it belongs to the girl danced with (Cinderella). As Nobita continues running, he decides to head back home, but then he finds that Shizuka is nowhere to be found. Thinking she might have went back home, Nobita heads back only to find that she's not there either. This causes Nobita to contemplate whether Shizuka might have been left behind in the storybook, which is confirmed as Shizuka cries out to Nobita for help. As Nobita continues to look for Shizuka in the book, Doraemon arrives looking very irate for what Nobita did earlier. Nobita attempts to explain the situation, however Doraemon doesn't want to listen and engages in a fight with him. Meanwhile in the storybook, the prince decides to marry the girl who wore Shizuka's shoe thinking it will be the girl who he met at the ball. As Shizuka continues looking for her shoe, she ends up at Cinderella's place where her stepsisters are all trying to wear the shoe. The duke then notices Cinderella and asks her to try the shoe out, but the shoe doesn't fit her either much to the stepmother and the stepsisters' delight. Shizuka notices that the shoe belongs to her and steps up to wear it so that she can return home, much to the shock of everyone. Back home, as Nobita and Doraemon are exhausted from fighting they hear Shizuka's cries and find her in the last page of the storybook and getting married to the prince. Nobita immediately dives into the book to rescue her as Doraemon wonders what's going on. The last page of the book returns back to the normal and Nobita brings back Shizuka to their world and apologizes. Shizuka, however is very upset at Nobita for leaving her behind and continues crying. Nobita requests Doraemon to do something as Shizuka hates him, but Doraemon refuses to do so. The episode ends with Nobita crying and blaming Doraemon for the entire fiasco. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Tamako Nobi *Cinderella *Princess Kaguya Gadgets used *Storybook Shoes *Anywhere Door * Time Cloth *Time Belt Trivia *In the manga, Shizuka does not show up and as such, Nobita gets stuck in Cinderella's story instead. Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Shizuka Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1981